Secrets
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Edward and Bella are keeping secrets from each other. Each persons secret is as cataclismically huge as the other and one alone would mean the end for their relationship. Who will be the first to spill the beans? Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I looked over my reflection in the mirror. I wore a dark green button up long sleeve shirt and long light blue jeans with plain black flats. Lastly I added a light brown scarf, it worked fairly well with the green and succeeded in covering my neck. I smiled and blushed as I remembered why I had to cover up so much of my skin.

_Her lips and teeth attacked my neck, heightening my pleasure and I cried out in ecstasy. She pinched my nipples until they were sore and the ropes dug into my wrists, causing me to scream at the most delicious pain._

A knock and the door woke me from my daydream and I went down the steps to greet Edward, my boyfriend. I opened the door and he smiled at me, I returned it as best I could, trying not to give away my thoughts from a moment ago. "Are you cold?" He asked, his hand coming up to my scarf.

I blushed, looking away. "A bit," I replied awkwardly. "The weather around here is always so cold." I said, hoping he would not press the issue further.

Edward just shrugged off his black jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, leaving him in a cream shirt and dark pants. "Better? He asked with a pleasant smile.

"Better," I agreed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Edward replied, holding out his hand in offer.

I took his offer with a polite smile and he led me out to his car.

* * *

_**Authors Note: For those who do not know, I have been accepting requests in the form of challenges. This challenge was submitted by Ariel Wolf. The challenge shall be submitted on the last chapter.**_

_**~SopieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I'm going to tell her today, I assured myself, my mind wandering to last night and the deep scratches on my back.

_His hands, scrambling for purchase found my back and the pain was addictive._

When I arrived Bella took a moment to open the door and when she did I saw she was wearing a scarf, that was new. "Are you cold?" I asked her, partly out of concern but mainly just desperate for something to say.

Bella looked away shyly, as she always did. "A bit," she said quietly. "The weather around here is always so cold," Bella added needlessly.

Without thinking I gave her my jacket and led her to the car.

* * *

_**Authors Note: So who do you think will be the first to confess.**_

_**teambellaedward - I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3

******Bella's POV**

We went to the meadow and spent most of the day in silence, simply enjoying each other's company, well at least he was enjoying it. I was busy worrying about what to say, how to tell him I was in love with someone else, he still thought I was his true mate. I tried to tell him a dozen times but I whimped out at the last minute. How long could I keep lying to him like this?

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes the chapter are very short, it means quicker updates though.**_

_**teambellaedward - This happens. **_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her.

"Bella," I began.

My girlfriend turned to face me. "Yes Edward?" She encouraged.

I opened my mouth to tell her the truth but at the last second I changed my mind and just said, "I love you."

Bella looked away shyly. "I love you too," she said before kissing me chastely.

I'll tell her tomorrow.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I ran straight into her arms and kissed her with abandon. "I missed you," I told her when we finally parted.

"That much is obvious," Leah replied, holding me in her arms. "So how did today go?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "I didn't tell him," I admitted shamefully. "I'll tell him next time, I promise," I assured my girlfriend desperately. "I just feel so guilty," I apologised.

Leah chuckled. "Take your time," she assured me. "I will wait for you to do what is right how and when you feel it needs to be done. But in the mean time..." She licked her lips and flashed me a cheeky smile before pouncing on me.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

The guilt weighed heavy as I approached the clearing. "I couldn't do it," I whispered, ashamed at my failure. Jacob just smiled comfortingly at me.

"Oh well," he shrugged. "Better luck next time." He brushed it off as though it were nothing.

He went to kiss me but I pulled back. "It isn't fair," I insisted. "It isn't fair on you to have to wait for me and it isn't fair on her to string her along. She thinks I still love her."

"Hey," my werewolf said softly. "It's okay," I was about to protest but he continued talking. "I want you two too get through this without any hard feelings. If you need time to find the right way to break things off with Bella then you have it." Jake assured me. "If all goes well you two may even be able to stay friends and I wont stand in the way of that."

I was so overwhelmed by his emotions I just had to kiss him. I moulded my lips against his and kissed him passionately, I could have kissed that man forever. When finally we parted I asked him, "How are you so absolutely perfect? And how in hell did I get so lucky?"

Jacob just smiled and kissed me back.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob's POV**

"So how was last night?" I asked my pack sister, sitting beside her on the couch.

Leah just shrugged. "I gave her a few good reasons to split up with him," she replied with a sly smile.

"Leah," I cautioned. "We agreed to let them do it in their own time." I reminded the she-wolf.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I know," she replied in exasperation. "I'll let them work it out without us interfering, and I have assured her of that repeatedly, but that doesn't mean I can't fuck her senseless when she leaves her boyfriend to spend the night with me." My pack sister replied smugly and I rolled my eyes in response. "Oh don't you even try to pretend you aren't doing the same," Leah insisted, and I couldn't help but smile as I recalled our encounter last night.

* * *

_**Authors Note: So there you have it. Before anyone complain it isn't finished this is a writing device called an open ending. I only mention it because I like open endings and almost everytime I use one I end up with anonymous flames about it which I cannot reply to because the story is over. Anyway, as promised, the challenge.**_

_**Challenge: **_**The Cullen's are back and Jacob imprints on Edward who meets him in secret but won't tell Bella about them not being mates that's Why Jacob is pissed at Bella. Bella has her own trouble how to tell Edward she's in love with Leah.**

_**So what do you think? Did I succeed or not?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
